<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise Me by HDLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393355">Promise Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn'>HDLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Caretaker Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Some Swearing, chin kisses, making out but the helmet says on?, one (1) touch-starved Din (and probably the reader too tbh), some sexual themes, some spice, working on better communication as a couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Din has called on his brother-in-arms, Paz, to help handle a tough bounty, you have some worries that need addressing before your Mandalorian leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Caretaker Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Razor Crest hung suspended over the newest planet you had come to. It was a swirl of deep greens and murkier browns and grey. Deceptively wispy looking cloud systems were crawling over the surface of the planet, with mountains splitting the cloud cover like ancient craggy stones in a river.</p><p>Nilash III was where Din and Paz had pinpointed the two bounties had taken residence upon. It was populated by a native tree-dwelling species as well as some immigrant colonies of humans and a few other galactic species.</p><p>The two Mandalorians bandied facts back and forth as they both were going over different sets of information about the planet, the targets, and possible plans to handle this bounty. Since there were two fobs associated with this job they had been able to pinpoint rather accurately the two assassins locations. It appeared that they had not split up like Din had assumed they would. They were sticking together for the same reason Din had brought Paz into this, they knew they were stronger as a team.</p><p>You’d zoned out for the most part when they had started going over how the atmosphere was breathable and how the fob coordinates were set within one of the large swampy locations.</p><p>Instead, you were currently being quietly entertained at how the kid demanded that Paz and Din play with him and his silver ball.</p><p>It was rather hilarious seeing these two armor-clad warriors taking turns leaning over to roll the ball across the floor for the kid to chase down in a hail of giggles even as they kept up a sharply honed discussion.</p><p>“We’ll have to sync up our coms, possibly have them off entirely,” Paz said. “With these bounties’ backgrounds, I’m sure they will be listening to any open com channels. They possibly even have the tech for scanning for closed channels as well.”</p><p>Din hummed in agreement while you, on the other hand, felt a bubble of distress fill your throat.</p><p>The moment Vert started to get fussy you scooped him up from the floor, telling the two Mandalorians that you’ll get him something to eat. Din’s helmet slightly tilted in question, of course, he would notice you were a little off. </p><p>You gave him a tense smile that didn’t reach your eyes. Shrugged one shoulder and hoped he understood that you wanted to talk to him on his own.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Din could tell something was bothering you, you had that look on your face. It was one he knew now meant you were worrying over something. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but you had become rather quiet and reflective at some point while they had been floating in the vacuum of space just outside Nilash’s atmosphere.</p><p>When you’d taken the kid down for a snack he had seen worry and a question in your eyes. Even as he landed the Crest and they got the supplies packed up to go as soon as possible, it was bugging him in the back of his mind. He and Paz had to get going quickly with the long trek that they had ahead of them, but this was also important to him, to you. After the mess the two of them had made when they hadn’t been upfront about their feelings, Din knew they needed to talk before he left.</p><p>So Din told Paz he’d be ready to head out soon, but needed a moment as you came back down into the ship’s hold and Vert was chatting in gibberish to his stuffed toy star.</p><p>Paz just nodded and grunted something about double-checking map schematics, thankfully not making any comment about it. Though, Din wasn’t going to hold his breath about big blue not bringing up these new and rather domestic relationships he was having to navigate now.</p><p>When he got to you he could read the nerves in your body language: the fidgeting with the hem of your shirt sleeves, the furrowed forehead, the pursed lips that you tried to force into a strained smile as he came over, but it didn’t fool him.</p><p>“What’s wrong, cyare?” Din asked as he pulled you into his arms.</p><p>“You aren’t going to be able to com us at all, are you? Because of their security systems right?” You asked pointedly. You didn’t beat around the bush, which he was grateful for. Din could hear the strain of worry coloring the words clearly, but it was also written on your face.</p><p>“I’ll be able to com you once we have them in cuffs, and when we’re back,” he reassured, his hands coming automatically to cradle her upper arms. “I don’t want you or Vert in the hold when we bring these two in, not ’til they are in carbonite.” </p><p>“They’re really dangerous, aren’t they, these bounties,” this statement was quieter this time but it wasn’t a question. Your eyes looked into his visor, searching for a slight moment before your eyes settled where his own were. </p><p>Din couldn’t help but smile at that. Perhaps you were just drawing from muscle memory from the times he had made a concerted effort to have your gaze on his even through the dark visor. Even so, he liked being so… known by someone. Even if it was an unfamiliar feeling, it was like a gentle secret between your both.</p><p>“Yes, but I’ll have Paz with me,” he answered honestly. “We both trust the other to make sure we get back to the ship when this is over.”</p><p>It was time to head out, there was no time to go upstairs for a more private farewell in the darkness of their room or in the ‘fresher. Din peeled off a glove and pulled you in close, pressing his helmet to your forehead even as his bare hand brushed gently over the curve of your cheek. </p><p>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum… I love you,” he murmured.</p><p>You look up at him, “I love you too.” You then smirked slightly, “You’re really going to have to teach me more Mando’a one of these days.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I suppose so.”</p><p>They stood in that embrace for a moment before you were shifting to carefully wind your arms around his neck, mindful of the beskar covering his shoulders. You pressed a kiss to the front of his helmet in the general proximity to where his mouth was located behind the barrier between them.</p><p>The act filled Din with a swirl of affection, but he could see a flicker of want coming over your face. </p><p>Yet, when you didn’t speak he pressed gently, “What are you thinking on, ner cyar’ika?”</p><p>You looked slightly embarrassed at being called out, but you soldiered on. Hands tightened on the fabric by his neck. “I want... before you go… can I please kiss you?” you stumbled over the words in your rush. “You don’t have to take off the helmet, just, any part of you, please. I just want to feel you, your skin,” you admitted, warm with bashfulness at the now voiced request, but not about to take it back either.</p><p>If Din had been filled with a sweet ache before, it quickly turned scorching. The same heat that filled him like when you’d told him you had liked the feel of his mouth, like on your neck. </p><p>Necessity was the mother of invention and Din was quickly unclasping his cloak and you realized his intent. Your hands were expeditiously pulling down the cowl he wore to cover his neck and chin as his cloak fell to the floor with a murmur of felted wool, the gray-blue fabric pooling at your feet.</p><p>He hadn’t even fully tilted his head to give you better access when your soft lips were on his skin. They were dry and soft, the movements feather-light as you bathed that small sliver of exposed skin with affection. Din felt more than heard a whimper escape him at the softness of it even as he felt punched in the stomach as your mouth found the very edge of his jaw, your nose nuzzling the skin and scruff there. </p><p>His hands found a grip at your hips, pulling you in as tightly as he could without jostling your luscious mouth away from its ardent task. Din knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was probably holding on too tightly, with an iron grip that was enough to bruise gentle flesh. But he couldn’t think straight, not with your gentle mouth on him. Not when he felt the briefest, almost delicate, scrape of teeth accost a spot right above his jugular vein. And certainly not when a hot opened mouth and an attentive tongue immediately soothed the nonexistent hurt. </p><p>It was about then when he realized one of your hands had wormed its way under the bottom of his helmet to play with the curls there, your nails scraping gently. The combined sensations pulled a small choked sound from deep in his throat before he could think to stop it. The only reason he didn’t straight up buck his hips into yours in search of more was the hazy memory that Paz and the kid were still technically here as well.</p><p>Kriff, if this is what you’d meant about liking his mouth on your neck Din completely fucking understood why you liked it. Though you were being much gentler than he had ended up being in that previous moment. You pressed one last lingering kiss to the exposed tip of his scruffy chin, causing Din to feel a tingling run up his neck and spread over his scalp. It left him feeling breathless and warm.</p><p>“Din, please come back safe,” you whispered as your hands helped resituate his cowl.</p><p>He instinctively knew what you were really wanted to ask him, to ask for a promise. He had seen too much, had too many close calls, to ever promise something like that.</p><p>Whispering your name, Din caught your hand in his own, dragging joined hands to rest on his chest-plate, right above his heart before squeezing tight.</p><p>“I will always do my best to come back home to you and Vert,” he said sincerely. It was all he could offer, he wanted to promise more, but he couldn’t. It would feel too much like a lie and he wouldn’t lie to you. Neither one of you deserved that.</p><p>You looked at him somberly for a moment before taking a steadying breath and nodded your head, looking more resolved now. You squeezed his hand back once again, smiling at him. Though it was a little lopsided, this one did touch your eyes, before you both had to let go, “I know you will.”</p><p>He swept the cloak from the floor, giving you a nod farewell as Paz started the ramp mechanisms to lower. A subtle hint that they really needed to go, at least for Paz it was being… sort of subtle. </p><p>But before following Paz, Din knelt down where Vert was playing with his toys and swept the child up. Carefully pressing his helmet to the little green forehead before him, Din smiled as the kid giggled and slapped tiny hands against the cheeks of his helm.</p><p>“Behave for your buir while I’m gone, you womp rat,” Din ordered softly but affectionately. “You understand?”</p><p>Vert answered by blowing a raspberry at him. </p><p>Din chuckled, “Great,” rubbing the top of the kid’s fuzzy head as he got back up. </p><p>He did toss a glance back at the culprit who taught the kid such horrendous manners. You just grinned innocently at him before having to suppress a snort of laughter as he just shook his head. You couldn’t see it, but he was grinning back at you just as widely. Din couldn’t help but think though that you somehow knew anyways.</p><p>Even through the filters in his helmet Din could practically taste the foul stench in the air as it rushed into the Crest’s now open loading ramp. His feet taking him down the familiar way, he lengthened his strides slightly until he caught up with Paz.</p><p>He couldn’t help look back when the sound of the ramp going up again started. He saw you -- his cyar’ika -- standing in the hold with Vert in your arms. You were showing the little one how to wave bye-bye to his buir with his little three-fingered hand.</p><p>Din raised his hand in acknowledgment of the kid and couldn’t help the grin that formed when Vert squeaked a laugh at having been seen. You wore a matching grin on your own face at the child’s excitement as you also waved until the last moment, the closing ramp blocking his line of sight. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Paz called over his shoulder.</p><p>“Ne'johaa,” Din groused as he finished clasping the cloak back into place and came abreast with Paz’s stride.</p><p>“I didn’t say a thing,” Paz replied, smugness and amusement thick in his voice. </p><p>He hadn’t needed to, smug bastard. But even Din couldn’t help but join in the soft chuckle Paz huffed out. Without question, Din knew he would always do his best to return to his little family. His aliit. And Din Djarin really couldn’t ever feel embarrassed about that.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Cyare - beloved<br/>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you (lit. I know you forever)<br/>ner cyar’ika - my beloved<br/>Buir - parent<br/>Ne'johaa - shut up<br/>Aliit - family/clan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>